


Lovers

by hoiist



Series: This Misadventures of the Jedi Knight [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, prompts, tarot card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: Doc is smitten





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> based on the tarot card- Lovers (Love, union, relationships, values alignment, choices).  
> Corellia/Pre-DK marriage build up

He had been thinking about this for weeks, months, maybe more. The Jedi Knight, the Savior of Tython, the titles kept going on and on. She even had one with the Gree. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about her. A master Jedi, complete bad-ass, but a good Jedi… well mostly.

There was a few times where they bent the code, well broke it, slammed it onto the bed, kissed it… 

Doc found himself absently looking at his pad, but thinking about her. He made his heart leap out of his chest, she was perfect in every way. They had been, on this mission, for what seemed a life time, and the journey was about to end. He didn’t want it to, so he had to tell her how he felt.

He looked to corner, there was a crate, there was a driod inside. “Well, its now or never.” He thought to himself.

he heard a bang, then a shuffle. Cursed muffling came from the other side of the door. 

He poked his head out to see Viios. “Hey there beautiful.” He greeted, “What you up too? Falling head over heels for me?” 

Viios blushed, hiding her face in her hood. “You saw that?” 

“I heard it.” 

“I can’t help it, you know? You are just so handsome, and charming…” yes, flirting will hide what I did, hide that I am, feeling things? She said to herself. 

Doc smiled, “We are about to go destroy the emperor and you just coming down here to see good old Doc?” 

“Yes.”

“Good, because you know I love it when you see me.”

Viios followed him into the Med Bay.


End file.
